


Roto

by BEAZUL28



Category: Reylo - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BEAZUL28/pseuds/BEAZUL28
Summary: Rey era la estrella del momento. Su forma melancólica de cantar había cautivado a millones alrededor del mundo.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6
Collections: Reylo Noche de Brujas 2020





	Roto

En una casa a las afueras de la ciudad de Coruscant, la cantante y compositora Rey Niima hablaba por teléfono con su amiga Rose Tico.

Rey era la estrella del momento. Su forma melancólica de cantar había cautivado a millones alrededor del mundo. La fama le había llegado intempestivamente a los 25 y dos años después sentía que la vida la había golpeado demasiado. Desde muy pequeña aprendió a defenderse, pero recientemente todo había empeorado.

—Estoy bien Rose…— su voz sonaba fastidiada. Quería que todos la dejarán en paz…  
—No puedo salir, estoy trabajando en los últimos detalles de la canción. — ¿Por qué tenía que dar explicaciones si solo quería estar sumida en su cama llorando? ¿Qué más les daba?  
—Sé que necesito ir a terapia…— claro, como si hablar con desconocido solucionara todo lo que llevaba a cuestas.  
—Sí, vi lo que pasó y estoy bien. No te preocupes, mañana haré la cita con la terapeuta, adiós.— Fastidiada colgó el teléfono y lo puso lejos de su vista.

Se dirigió a su cuarto, donde hacía un mes que no abría las cortinas para que pasara la luz del sol; había ropa regada por todos lados, cajas apiladas con cosas que no quería tirar, en el closet colocado con el mayor cuidado estaba una caja que contenía un vestido de novia, además de un velo colgado.

Ella estaba terminando de hacer los arreglos al vídeo de su canción, pues ese día era la fecha límite. Ese vídeo tenía que estar colgado en sus redes a las 7:27 pm, pero el estado en el que se encontraba físicamente era alarmante: sus ojos avellana tenían ojeras, su piel blanca estaba pálida, sus labios secos y parecía que había perdido mucho peso. 

— ¿Qué quería Rose? — Rey le sonrió al hombre pelinegro que estaba en su cuarto, su mirada era acusatoria, como podían esos hermosos ojos castaños ser tan expresivos. 

—Decirme que saliéramos y que hiciera una cita con la terapeuta. — Rey estaba concentrada en terminar de hacer ese dichoso video —Pero le dije que tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no puedo salir. —

—Deberías salir con ella… e ir a terapia— si algo era su debilidad era la voz de Ben Solo, ella conocía los tonos que él utilizaba. Esa voz podía volverla loca con las palabras correctas, nadie imaginaría que el asistente de fiscal de distrito, con ese cuerpo tan imponente y ese semblante tan serio, era un hombre que podía empalagar. 

—No necesito la terapia, Ben, además hoy no es un buen día para salir. — Las palabras se detuvieron en su boca y cambio rumbo de la conversación.  
—Tengo que terminar la canción. —

—Ok, pero no deberías preocupar a Rose. Ella te quiere y sólo piensa en tu bienestar. — No tenía nada que decir. Sabía que todos se preocupaban por ella, pero sinceramente no quería saber de nadie. 

Apagó su teléfono celular que mostraba cientos de llamadas perdidas de números desconocidos. No hacía falta que ella los registrara pues sabía que eran periodistas en busca de una exclusiva. 

“Recuerdas París, y los besos que te di,  
con tu cabello negro enredado  
En mis dedos no me importaba tiempo” 

—Cuando termines ¿qué tal si comes algo? — toda la comida le sabía insípida, pero lo haría para no preocuparlo.  
Colocó las últimas imágenes y subió el video a sus redes, junto con una declaración para que la prensa la dejara de molestar.  
— ¡Listo! — celebró el final de la tarea. — Sí, pero creo que primero tomaré un baño de tina — el chico le sonrió con aprobación a su idea  
El teléfono de su casa empezó a sonar; vio que era un número extraño, uno de tantos, y no contestó.  
— ¿Quién era?— la voz de su novio la asustó.  
— Prensa… Pero no tengo nada que decir, así que no contestaré. — prendió la televisión para que hubiera algo de ruido, mientras veía si había algo en su refrigerador para que comiera.  
Luego de comprobar que podía prepararse un sándwich, fue hacia el cuarto de baño. Ben la seguía con la mirada y sonrió para sus adentros, empezó a llenar la tina y saco lo que le pondría al agua, saco toallas y se dispuso a entrar.  
Cuando el agua la cubrió por completo, su autocontrol se quebró en mil pedazos. Empezó a llorar hasta poder sacar todo lo que tenía en el corazón. Entre sollozos y en posición fetal, oyó de nuevo su voz. 

—No me gusta verte así, tienes que hacer algo para solucionarlo. —Dijo Ben con preocupación. Ni a ella le gustaba pero era algo que se le escapaba de sus manos.  
— Dime, ¿ya no quieres estar conmigo? — él se sentó en el piso y se recargo en la tina.  
—Siempre estaré contigo, pero quiero que estés bien, ver de nuevo tu sonrisa ¿Recuerdas nuestra primera cita? —  
—Fue un desastre, llegué en jeans venía directo del aeropuerto y no me dejaron entrar al restaurant—ella sonrió ante recuerdo de él saliendo del lugar para detenerla e irse a otro lado juntos.  
—Ese día, Rey, me enamore de tu sonrisa, de las pecas en tu cara, y pedí al universo una oportunidad contigo. —  
—Pensé que te quedarías en el restaurant; era demasiado difícil conseguir una reservación y yo lo eche a perder pero no, preferiste estar incómodo en un auto pequeño comiendo una hamburguesa. — El recuerdo golpeaba su mente con violencia. — ¡Ben, te amo! —  
—Yo también pequeña, te amare siempre, y me importas demasiado como para verte así. —  
—Ben, yo ya no puedo con esto. El dolor me está consumiendo. —dijo la chica sintiendo un nudo en su garganta. — ¡Dime qué me perdonarás! ¡Dime qué no te enojaras conmigo y me seguirás queriendo! —  
—Rey quiero que entiendas algo, no me enoja que sientas dolor, pero me enojaré si no quieres tratarlo. — La miró con seriedad, fuera de la tina.

Ella sabía que él tenía razón pero no podía encontrar algo que le diera un sentido a todo. Su cuerpo se empezó a relajar, mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos, ahora sólo se oía el televisor encendido en la sala. “Hoy fue el juicio de Sheev Palpatine, líder de la secta “Primera Orden”. Él está acusado de los asesinatos de aproximadamente 250 personas, además de tráfico de menores. En el juicio estuvieron presentes la senadora Organa, y el ex General Han Solo, quienes no dieron declaración alguna” “El líder del culto fue declarado culpable de todos los cargos, y fue condenado a cadena perpetua. Entre los homicidios que su secta cometió, está el del asistente del fiscal de distrito, Benjamín Solo Organa. Hemos tratado de contactarnos con la cantante Rey Niima, prometida de Benjamín Solo y también nieta del homicida, desafortunadamente no hemos tenido suerte. Ella subió a sus redes un vídeo con una canción inédita, acompañada de varias imágenes de ellos juntos y una carta de despedida a el que fuera, según sus palabras, la mitad de su alma” 

“Estoy condenada a estar sin ti, A no volver a ver tu sonrisa, A qué lo último que supe de ti fue que ya no estarías a mi lado” — ¡Abre la puerta! — se oyeron fuertes golpes en la puerta de la entrada. — ¡Rey! ¡Abre la maldita puerta! —Rose gritaba desesperada desde el exterior. La canción que subió y toda la dedicatoria no eran alentadoras. Temía que ella se hiciera daño. Busco la llave debajo de las macetas y no la encontró. Tomó su teléfono y llamó a la policía; seguía tocando sin parar con la esperanza de que Rey le abriera la puerta. Cuando por fin entro a la casa ayudada por el equipo de rescate, fue directo al cuarto entro al baño y al asomarse a la tina, vio el cuerpo sumergido de su amiga. Trató de reanimarla pero no pudo. El corazón de Rey había dejado de latir. Rose llamo a las personas cercanas mientras una ambulancia se llevaba el cuerpo de Rey. “Noticia de último minuto: la cantante Rey Niima fue encontrada sin vida en su casa, al parecer murió de causas naturales” <>


End file.
